Thanksgiving!
by KRZR24
Summary: Thanksgiving at Sonic's place.
1. Introduction

THANKSGIVING IS NEAR, IT'S TIME FOR CHEER!!!!!!!!!!! AND TURKEYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND EGG NOG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND STUFFING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND PIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND OTHER ASSORTED FOODS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND MY NEXT STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET'S BEGIN!!

* * *

Amy Rose's plans for Thanksgiving were simple: because of what happened the previous summer, Sasha Rose was not going to come to Amy's house, but instead, Amy would be going over to Sasha to stay with the family. Normally, Sasha would go over to Amy's house, and they would spend the day out with Sasha's family. They would rent out a hotel (yes, the whole thing), and then they would have Thanksgiving dinner at a large family gathering. However, Sasha manged to convince her parents that they should host Thanksgiving at their house this year, and her parents agreed.

Unlike most Thanksgivings, Amy was semi-reluctant to leave her little home. Why? Because for the first time in her life, Sonic the hedgehog was actually hers!! Over the summer, through Sasha's devious planning, Amy managed to get Sonic not only to admit his feelings for her, but to also take her out on a date!!! And unlike the previous so called "dates" the couple had, this time, Sonic actually showed up. Sonic took Amy to a multitude of places, from Twinkle Park, to an unknown beach, to the Mystic Ruins, and an assortment of other places.

Even so, however, she had yet to receive another kiss from her beloved hero. Surely one would assume that after FOUR MONTHS, they would be able to share more than one kiss? Nevertheless, Eggman had been up to his rotten plans again, and it was Sonic's duty as Mobius's hero to fight him. It took him all around the world, and back, but not surprisingly, Eggman was defeated every time. Now that Eggman decided to spend Thanksgiving with his ailing grandmother, one would expect that the couple would have more time together.

Wrong. The press was after Sonic like greyhounds, and they refused to let up even for a moment. Sonic, unwilling to let Eggman know of his relationship to the sakura hedgehog, was unable to spend time with her, no matter how much he longed to. And now that they were off to spend the holiday with _their_ relatives, Amy was on her way too. And Sonic, to afraid of Amy's cousin to go (he still had some slightly purple specs), did not join her. And thus, while Amy's plans to spend the holiday were extravagant, Sonic's were to stay at home with Tails and Silver. And even Tails wasn't going to spend the day with them, because he was to help Cream and Vanilla to get ready for their feast. And even though they were invited, Sonic and Silver were still unwilling to go, due to Cream's question spree last summer (hint; What's protection). Knuckles and Rouge were going to spend their week in Angel Island, Shadow and Blaze were going to New York to see the Macy's Thanksgiving parade, and even the Chaotix had more interesting plans than Sonic and Silver (They were going to have dinner at Cream's house. . .with Vanilla. . .and Vector hopelessly trying to flirt with her). And considering all the parties Sonic and Silver were invited to, that's quite surprising. Sonic didn't want to go to a party for fear of Sasha being there, and Silver had become more anti-social since what had happened over the summer.

So to their surprise, the Wednesday before Thanksgiving, while Sonic and Silver were playing on the Xbox, the doorbell rang. And to their even greater surprise, Tails opened the door to find. . .

* * *

There's chapter one!! That was kind of mean of me not to add who/what was at the door waiting for them, but it was to build suspense. And plus, the next chapter is coming out pretty soon, so don't worry about it. And although it seems kind of unlike my style now, it gets funnier later on. So until next time (maybe later today?), here's KRZR24 signing out.

And don't forget to send in your characters for the Christmas story! I need to know soon before I start writing it out. Ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to go straight to the story.

* * *

_**Tuesday:**_

**Amy's POV**

While we were planning the Thanksgiving plans, Sasha and I were talking about my relationship with Sonic. I was complaining to her about how it seemed like it was on permanent hold, when she started her "I'm-planning-something-and-it-is-not-going-to-be-good-for-anyone-except-me-MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" laugh. And just let you know, when she does that laugh, it means that she's planning something. . .wait, I just said that. Never mind.

The trip to Sasha's town takes about a day, so I left my house on Monday and went on the train. However, when I got to her house, everyone but Sasha was there! And when I asked, they said that she was coming out to go on the train with me!! Major trouble much? Very.

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

Amy was going to come back immediately when she found out that I was going to her house. This is the conversation we had:

Amy: I thought I was coming to your house this Thanksgiving, after. . .what happened this summer.

Sasha: You were! I was just going to spend the night at your house, and then we were going to go on the train. I guess I "forgot" to tell you about it.

Amy: THEN I'M COMING!! YOU CAN'T STAY THERE ALL BY YOURSELF!!

Sasha: Don't worry, I'll find someone to stay with. . .

Amy: Rouge is on Angel Island with Knuckles, Blaze is in New York with Shadow to see the Macy's Thanksgiving parade live, and Cream and her mother Vanilla are having their own dinner party, and it would be rude of you to barge in. So the only people you could stay with are the. . oh.

Sasha: Exactly. See you later.

Amy: But I thought that you were angry at him!

Sasha: I decided to listen to one of the voicemails, and if everyone who called at the time was saying the same thing, then they were probably saying the truth. So I'm basically going to make amends with him. . .and other things. . . MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Amy: . . .

Sasha: Anyways, I'll see you later. Call me when your on the train ride back. I'll leave the Monday after.

Amy: Bye!

* * *

**Tails' POV**

The last person I expected to see at the door was Sasha. After what happened last summer, I was kind of shocked to see her. Although I didn't know the whole story, I gathered that Sasha would not be coming back for a while. And since Amy said that she was going to Sasha's house to spend Thanksgiving, I expected that Sasha would be, well, staying there.

Even more interesting though, was Sonic's reaction to Sasha being there. . .

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

Guys are so funny. The moment he hears Tails start talking, Sonic asks who's at the door. I walk to where Sonic and Silver are, then say "Miss me?" Sonic screams like a high pitched girl, then promptly jumps out a CLOSED 3 inch thick window. Silver just stares at me with his jaw almost on the ground. Then, I turn to Tails and ask him if there's anywhere I can stay. He's laughing, but pulls on a straight face just in time, and says that I can probably have Shadow's room. Then he starts laughing again. I ask, and he says that Shadow's room is RIGHT BETWEEN SONIC AND SILVER'S ROOMS!!! This Thanksgiving should be quiet fun. Claps for Sasha!!

* * *

**Silver's POV :)**

Now that I got that out, let me explain what just happened.

She came back. Not only that, she didn't try to kill me the moment she came back. And, she didn't even seem to be angry at me. Now, all I need to do is make sure I don't get killed in the upcoming days.

After Tails took her up to her room, Sonic came in through the back door. (I find it hilarious that he's afraid to go into his own house.) Anyways, after all THAT happened, we all went to sleep, and I was wondering about what would happen on the days to come.

* * *

Preview of next chapter:

**_Wednesday_**

_Sasha was very worried. She had been to the houses of many guys, and in their rooms, it was anything but clean. And Sasha had serious OCD. Everything had to be organized perfectly, or else she would spend as much time necessary to clean it up._

_Shadow's room was relatively clean, enough so that Sasha could live with. The bathroom however. . ._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, rest of story!!!

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

Its like a scene from a horror movie, Wednesday morning. Look at the script:

_A young hedgehog (Sasha) has woken up. She is unfamiliar of her surroundings until she recalls the night before, and all its previous happenenings. She smiles, and begins to unpack her suitcase. Finding her towel and the outfit for the day, she closes her items and strolls happily to the nearest bathroom. The door is unlocked, so she assumes no one is inside, and enters. To her surprise, there is a blue, fully disrobed hedgehog in front of her. She screams, and runs out of the house._

And cut!!

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

It's not that hard to knock on a door.

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

It's not that hard to lock it either, buddy. Anyways, I will plot my revenge. . .

* * *

**Silver's POV**

After all that drama, Sasha came back into the house, with an evil smile, and a large package. Her smiled soon turned benign when she saw me ( :) for Silver ), and soon we sat down and started talking. Afterwards, she gets up and hugs me, and starts to cry. She tells me that she's sorry about all the drama-rama-llama stuff (During the most angst-filled three months of his life, Silver was trying to become a poet. Fail) that happened last summer. And I tell her I forgive her, but before we can do anything, I'm out of the house, and she's waving, saying that she needs the house for a couple hours and to find Tails and Sonic and keep them out too.

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

After I get Silver out of the house, I know I won't have much time to clean up the place, much less do damage control. So, I speed clean the place, and manage to redecorate Sonic's room and wall colors to perfectly matching shades of magenta, change all the song's on his Ipod to classical music, and put up pictures of Espio (how she knows him, he's her best friend's cousin's friend's brother's mom's friend's brother) all over the walls. It was perfect.

Then, I unlock the doors, and the guys come in. Sonic starts watching TV and eating chili dogs at the same time, with a little spot of chili on his nose. I take out my camcorder, and ask Sonic if I can take a vid of his room. He says sure, not really paying attention. Meanwhile, I'm recording this. He turns around, waves to the camera, says hi, and goes back to eating. Then I rush up the stairs, and take a look around the room, paying VERY close attention to the box of tampons that are "coincidentally" in his final drawer. Quite fun. After that, I e-mailed the cid to everyone I know, explaining the situation to first. . . and then posted it up on sontube (YouTube for Sonic's fangirls – Amy was the donator of the year. . .for 5 years, and made me get one). Two hours later, it was the most watched video . . . on the Internet. Revenge is just like champagne: best served when cold. . .

* * *

_**Thursday**_

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

Today I wake up early, so I decide to go on YouTube. Randomly, I see this one vid that says "SONIC'S BEDROOM! HILARIOUS!!!" So I click on it, and read the comments (That's how I decide whether or not the vid's good). There were over 100,000,000,000 comments!! Most of them were talking about quotes in the video, but a lot of them were talking about how hot the girl in it was. So I decide to watch it (Amy: seethes in a corner). Then I see Sasha talking, and I'm thinking "Shit, I'm screwed!" And since Fatass (Eggman) likes to attack at random times, I've gotten used to sleeping on the couch. So until then, I had never seen my room. I run up, and sure enough, it looks exactly like in the video. PINK EVERYWHERE!!! I had to go somewhere really masculine and stuff, so I run out and there's the press, shouting stuff like, "SONIC! IS IT TRUE THAT YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ESPIO THE CHAMELEON?" Fuck. I run as fast as I can and hide into a random shop. Just my luck, it's the Sonic plushie store. And there are WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY to many hormone-raging girls in it. Double fuck. Then while I'm running, someone calls my cell phone. It's Amy, and she asks what I did to piss off Sasha like that. Before I can answer, Shadow calls, and he's just laughing on the line. After THAT, Espio calls, and lets out this long list of swears, some I've never even heard before, and then he does the same thing in SPANISH, FRENCH, ITALIAN, AND PORTUGESE. Then, I curse Sasha, but Amy hears and hangs up on me. Triple fuck. Then I run home, and guess what I find? Sasha giving out $100 tours of my room! I ask Tails why he didn't stop her. Then the little guy tells me that she promised him 25% of the cash!! So I'm like, what the fuck? Then I ask her how much I'm getting out of it. Guess. You never will. 5 FUCKING PERCENT! And Silver? He gets 20%!! He gets more than I do, and it's not even his fucking room!! So I promise Tails that if he can get the people out of the house, he can have my 5%. He lets loose one of my autographed pictures, along with an autographed shoe, and the people run out of the house. So basically, I lost thousands of dollars AND one of my FAVORITE RUNNING SHOES!! Life fucking sucks.

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

Two birds, one stone. I spent all my allowance on holiday shopping (part of her OCDness is getting everyone's Christmas presents BEFORE Thanksgiving) for family and friends, except for Silver. I still didn't know whether or not he would forgive me, and if he did what he would want. But anyways, I got a lot of money (even though I'm only keeping 5% of it) AND got revenge on Sonic. Magnifico! But I'm kind of sad. Amy's coming back tomorrow, and I won't be able to get revenge on Sonic, or be with Silver as much. Oh well. There's always the holidays. . . :)

* * *

**Silver's POV**

After that hectic Thanksgiving (when I made more money than I've ever seen in my life – who knew that people would want to see Sonic's room so badly), I go to sleep. Around 1 AM, I head this sound I've never heard from Shadow's room (except for that time when Sonic dared Tails to sleep in Shadow's room for the night . . .): whimpering. I knock, but no one answers. I go in, and Sasha's literally trembling. She's saying, "No Aaron, stop please . . . please stop. . ." and she starts crying. Quickly, I go over to her, and hold her, trying to calm her down. She wraps her arms around me, and though I try to escape, her grip tightens. Since I figure she's not going to let go for a while (her clutch is just strong when she's asleep than when she's awake, maybe stronger), I get comfortable, and look at her. Really, I don't understand why she wears make-up. She looks even more gorgeous without it (Girls: AW!!!!!). Her arms loosen, and so I get up to go, but then she sleep talks, "Silver? Please don't go." How could I say no? (unintentional rhyme!!!!)

* * *

_**Friday**_

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

Before devils spawn (Amy: if you're going to hold a grudge against Sasha for this, I'm not going to go out on another date with you) left for Amy's house, she gave me a little whistle. She told me to use it only when the media was being a pain in the ass. It would bring something that would distract them for 3 hours more or less, long enough to take Amy on a date, she said with a wink. "if you don't, Jeff might come after you. . ." But before I could ask who he was, she was gone. I looked at the note attached onto it. It said:

_Sonic,_

_Use this no more than once a week, and each time, something different will come to help you out._

_PS, This is your Christmas present, so if you break it, pssh sucks for you._

_Sasha_

* * *

Thus ends Thanksgiving, over A WEEK after it was due to come out. Review and don't forget to put up your OCs!!!!!!!!


End file.
